<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Water Lily Songs by sparklesparklekoushi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342416">Water Lily Songs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklesparklekoushi/pseuds/sparklesparklekoushi'>sparklesparklekoushi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu x Reader, Reader-Insert, SeMiSeMi, Semi being an idiot, Shiratorizawa as chaotic, Tendou as best boy, Ushijima being clueless, mermaid au, no beta we die like men, siren au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklesparklekoushi/pseuds/sparklesparklekoushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi Eita has never thought of revealing who he truly is to the one person who is just like him. But if (l/n) (y/n) proves him slightly wrong, all things change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Semi Eita/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy I guess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Chapter 1</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>There was a legend I was told of as a child, the legend of the sirens. </em> </strong>
</p><p>Beautiful mythical men and women who were half fish, half people. Voices like silk and irises of gold and silver, one may say that they look like they have been sculpted and created by the gods themselves.  They were not to be mistaken for merfolk however, as those were their less vicious relatives. No, sirens were vicious water dwelling creatures who took humans as their prey. They loved seducing those who they deemed intriguing and eventually, disposing of them when they have had enough. </p><p> </p><p>Living near the seashore as a child, I wasn’t really allowed to visit the white sand beach. That is because I lived with my grandparents who had taught me all about these mythical creatures. I wasn’t exactly ever scared of these creatures, nor was I interested in finding them. It was more of an; “I knew they could exist, but that wouldn’t hurt me at all”. </p><p> </p><p>What they allowed however, was for me to be able to swim in a pool and join the swim team in all the years of my life so far. They knew that they wouldn’t be able to keep me from the water forever. They knew that, one day I would want to swim more than I know I do, or at least, these were my grandfather’s last words to me before he died. And as weird as his words were, I understood them completely. </p><p> </p><p>I loved going to the beach before I was told the legends by my grandmother. I loved swimming in the pool we had in our backyard and wanted to be in the water almost all the time. There was something soothing about the cool water, not even just on a summer day. Even in the winter, when the water wouldn’t freeze, I would swim. I would enjoy the chilling feeling of the somewhat icy water around me, as snow falls from the sky. </p><p> </p><p>Normally, or as I would eventually learn, you would get sick from doing that, but I didn’t. My grandparents didn’t seem to mind either, so I grew up thinking it was fine, until of course, my best friend Kiyoko had told me in junior high. It was a funny thing for both of us at first, how she would worry and I would insist that I’m fine. Then we got used to it, and laughed it off every now and then. </p><p> </p><p>I’ve been swimming all my life, like the water is a part of me and my being. And this got me a scholarship to a good school, Shiratorizawa. In junior high I had left the shores I grew up seeing and now in high school, I have left all of the sea breezes and sleepovers, for a dorm and a varsity position on the girls’ swimming team. </p><p> </p><p>I’ve always won with my team, every year since 1st year, and now it is my last. As captain I’ve received invitations to colleges and universities for another swimming scholarship. But even with all these things, I’ve been feeling rather empty lately. Sure I was doing well, I still loved swimming and being with others, yet… something was missing. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, when I’d get time to visit Kiyoko at Karasuno, we would talk about this and she would show a concerned look at how frustrated it made me feel. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Maybe you should take a break, y/n.” Kiyoko put her hand on my shoulder. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I was helping her put back volleyballs after a weekend practice the Karasuno boys team had, “Why so?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I know you aren’t losing any of your affection for anything, but maybe you should take a break and look at things from a wider perspective, you know like how we used to joke around.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So I finally decided to take her advice, hangout with other friends, take small breaks from doing the things I love, and maybe just maybe, try something different. Today I headed for the gym where the volleyball team practiced at to meet one of my close friends, Tendou Satori. </p><p> </p><p>The way my friendship with Tendou was weird to say the least, we were in the same class in our first year of high school. Then all of a sudden, he came up to me and asked me if I could sing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re L/N-san right?” He looked at me with a curious glance </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes, why do you ask?” I looked up from my copy of Shonen Jump  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do you sing?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No? I’ve never really tried to..?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He smiles and nods as he introduces himself and finally asks about the copy of Shonen Jump I was reading. Despite the odd question, we could talk to each other easily as mean as others were to us.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Tendou would even joke that people wouldn’t look at him as weirdly as the swimming angel Y/N is his friend. I would brush it off, and joke back that he had crazy good abilities as well. I smile as I hear that their practice is over for the day, and walk into the gym, greeting their coach who gives me a nod in reply. </p><p> </p><p>“N/N-chan!” My friend singsongs as he walks over to me, “Did you bring over the newest edition?”</p><p> </p><p>I smile and pull out a copy of what actually brought us together as friends, “Of course I did.” </p><p> </p><p>He smiled even wider and took one copy from me, “Oh, we’ll be going out today, would you like to come with us?”</p><p> </p><p>I blinked once, “Where? Are you sure it would be okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's fine, Y/N-san, it will only be the third years anyway.” Ushijima says with a nod, he was the only other person I truly knew amongst the third years, but then again, I had been classmates with all of them….except Semi.</p><p> </p><p>I have a reason to believe that Semi Eita has a vendetta or grudge against me. From the moment we met when I was introduced to them in our first year, once he had found out that I was on the swim team, it was as if I had lost all chances of being able to become friends with him. I honestly could never understand why he wouldn’t ever look at me for more than 10 seconds, or why he would always shut down the idea of singing with me or me singing at all. </p><p> </p><p>I’d hate to admit that he has a beautiful voice, soothing and alluring something like a CD track playing from the record player. Yet, he never really liked singing in front of us much, or anyone as I’ve heard. So the reason as to why he wouldn’t sing, well, I haven’t figured it out yet. </p><p> </p><p>With a smile I accept my friends’ invitation and that is how I find myself in a situation I would never be able to prepare for; getting stuck under a bus stop with only the man with a grudge himself, Eita Semi. We were on our way to the mall when we all got split up because of miscommunication, so here I am with Semi as the only two people under a bus stop, in the rain, without an umbrella. </p><p> </p><p>We sit a good distance apart, silently and awkwardly. Semi has a frown on his face as he looks at the schedule for the buses. I take this opportunity to study his features. His ash blonde hair looked soft and a little messy, his clothes were simple but they suited him well, his facial features were pretty and I find myself admitting that he does look rather handsome. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time, he looked at me and I got to stare into his eyes for the very first time, he had flecks of gold and silver in his irises, they were beautiful. He looked away and sighed dejectedly. </p><p> </p><p>I took a deep breath, “Semi-san, why do you hate me?” </p><p> </p><p>He coughed and looked back at me, not daring to meet my eyes, “H-hate you?! Where did you get that idea…”</p><p> </p><p>“You never look at me or talk to me, and when you do, you always make fun of me….”</p><p> </p><p>He sighs and looks into my eyes, “You’ve heard me sing, right Y/N-san?”</p><p> </p><p>I hum in agreement, “Yes, why?” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you feel anything weird when I sing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and no, I just think you have a pretty voice...but sometimes I feel jealous.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought so.” He chuckles somewhat sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” I shoot him a curious stare. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you see how my eyes have streaks of gold and silver?” he asks with a serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>I nod. </p><p> </p><p>“So why are you unaffected by my song?”</p><p> </p><p>“...your song..?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know why it seems as if I hate you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” I say looking down a little and he moves closer.</p><p> </p><p>He laughs with a hint of sadness, “Well, for one, you're a swimmer. Even if I could, I wouldn’t be able to….” </p><p> </p><p>The rain pours down harder and harder as he moves closer, “And secondly, you aren’t affected by my voice at all… I thought it was something that would be different over time, but then I saw your eyes...and realized ah, a siren, but you aren’t one at the same time.”</p><p> </p><p><em> What? A siren?? What is he on??! </em> I think to myself. </p><p> </p><p>He looks at me amused, “I know you’re confused, but were you ever asked not to take singing lessons as a child?”</p><p> </p><p>“....yeah...how..”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you don’t need them, because the legends are real and you are one...or at least half of one..”</p><p> </p><p>The rain is heavier now, and so is the mood of this whole conversation. Some of the things he was saying made sense, but I didn’t want them too, it sounds like pure madness in all honesty. </p><p> </p><p>“If you sing at the karaoke later, you’ll know what I mean… but since you aren’t fully a siren, you won’t be of any harm…” He looks at me with an expression proving he was serious. </p><p> </p><p>He thought of something and then took my hand, “You know what, we’re going to the nearest beach”, he says as the next bus arrives with no one in it.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”</p><p> </p><p>He then starts humming a tune and you were somewhat mesmerized, “So it does have some effect, interesting…”</p><p> </p><p>With that you get on the bus with semi, all plans abandoned for the day. Partly because you are entranced, but mostly because of your own curiosity, but will that be your downfall?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hello! Not An Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not An Update, scheduling and life update ig</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello!!!!</p><p> </p><p>It's been a while, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates. It has been a while since I've opened my Ao3 due to school and being a senior is tough. Graduation is around the corner and college acceptance letters will be sent out soon. I plan to revisit this story as I've been thinking of new ideas and ways to make the story better. I'll be posting the new and revised version on a different post here. I'll link it as soon as its out!!! </p><p> </p><p>I hope you guys stick around and thank you for the comments you've left. </p><p> </p><p>- Mia</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First chapter, please leave a comment or so if you enjoyed! I will update this as soon as possible ^-^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>